The manufacture of leveling instruments presently requires relatively highly skilled labor in final production phases to precisely align the level and to plumb vials thereof in relation to the working surfaces of the level frame. Precise vial alignment is accomplished as a separate operation at a substantial cost. The frames of two way levels are inherently heavy and cumbersome. Examples of present vial supports are shown in the U.S. Patents to H. J. Ziemann U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,750,678 and 2,810,206.
Two way levels have been provided, but these levels are heavy and inconvenient to use or they are not sufficiently rigid and accurate. U.S. Pat. No. 1,501,814 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,845,801 show examples of known designs of two way levels. Levels shown in these patents are typical of two way levels.